


Strip poker

by tabiwrite



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Poker, Smut, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabiwrite/pseuds/tabiwrite
Summary: There is no plot just poker and smut. Actually not much poker in hindsight... Sorry to those who don't know the rules of Texas Hold 'Em you'll just have to trust me. Bernie naturally gets all the best hands in the game.





	

"So, Miss Campbell, fancy another game of poker?" 

Serena turned to face Bernie as they exited AAU raising an eyebrow at her coworker. "Honestly Bernie you've fleeced me out of enough chocolate coins to last through Christmas I'm not sure I have anything more to bargain with plus there is most certainly a bottle or two of Shiraz waiting for me somewhere."

Bernie looked at her with that smouldering look Serena knew only too well. "I beg to differ..." began Bernie as she moved closer to whisper the rest of her reply. "Have you ever heard of strip poker?" 

With that Serena grabbed her hand and rushed her out of the ward; perhaps this evening was better than the one she originally had planned in Albie's and her friend Shiraz. 

\---

"You get the cards I'll get the drink."

Serena practically ran through to her kitchen to locate a much needed drink to calm her nerves for the frivolities that were to come. As she was pouring two glasses of her favourite liquid she sighed wondering just what she'd got herself into. Who did she think she was kidding taking on the three tours in a row undefeated Major Wolfe? And then as took a sip she came up with a plan... perhaps drunken Major wouldn't be so good at cards. Grabbing the bottle and glasses she went to find Bernie.

"Ready for a quick game then?" 

Serena sat opposite her opponent placing the drinks on the coffee table and watched as Bernie shuffled the pack of cards showing off her skills. Serena rolled her eyes smiling at the situation she found herself in. "Now, now why not have a drink first to loosen yourself up?"

The blonde took the wine glass laughing softly. "Do you really think getting me drunk will help you? I played in the army drowning in whiskey."

Bernie smirked at Serena whilst taking a huge sip of wine. _Calm your nerves Major you've seen Serena naked before now._ She took the cards in her again seeking eye contact with Serena. "Trying to show off are we?"

"Oh no" smirked the blonde in reply "just showing you another one of my many talents."

Bernie dealt two cards to them both and turned her attention to her opponent. "So what item of clothing are we betting on first? The shirt off your back?" 

"Alright Major I'll call that."

The first three cards were turned over and Serena grinned as she took a look at her cards. "Ms Wolfe I'll bet the shirt off your back along with your bra."

"You've not got a great poker face have you but I am not folding to such a raise in stakes" smirked Bernie as she moved to turn over the next card. 

Now it was the blonde's turn to smile to herself as she looked at her hand coming together. Four of a kind. There was no way she was losing this time. Serena tapped her fingers on the table in front of her.

Check. 

As she turned the last card to complete the river Bernie looked at Serena and smiled. "Time to reveal all I believe. Show me the damage."

Serena revealed her two pairs. Double ten and double five. Bernie couldn't hide the grin which spread across her face as she placed her tens on the floor. "Four of a kind. Off with your shirt and bra please."

The brunette shook her head smiling softly as she began to undo her buttons painfully slowly whilst gaining eye contact with Bernie. The army medic gripped her fingertips into the arms of the chair beside her as Serena stripped herself of her black and white patterned shirt and she stifled a moan, biting her lip, as she watched her partner dispose of her bra. Serena bowed her head as she blushed realising her nakedness.

"Is the great Ms Campbell shy?"

"It's easy for you to sound so smug when you're fully clothed. Get on with the next hand I need some company in my disrobed state!"

Bernie chuckled as she shuffled the cards again and went through the routine of the turn, flop and river. Serena was fully invested in the game and as usual couldn't keep her facial expressions neutral so the army medic knew she was on for another win.  
"Yes! Flush! Off with your shirt Major. Oh and don't forget the bra." Giggled Serena as she lined up her row of clubs.

"Not so quick!" Bernie lay down her cards and smirked. "There's no greater hand than a royal flush."

"What?! How is this even possible?! It's the hardest hand to get in the entire game" replied Serena exasperated as she took in the sight of the royal suit in front of her.

"Precisely so you should be stripping the rest of your clothes just in awe at my talent. In fact that's what I'd like I don't believe we agreed on a stake for you."

Bernie grabbed her glass of wine and drank the contents slowly as she watched Serena remove her trousers and raked her eyes down the body which was revealing itself in front of her suddenly choking on her wine when she saw the underwear adorning her lover. "Having trouble with something Major?" asked Serena smirking.

"Um.. N-no" came the stuttered reply. 

Serena leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bernie's lips bringing the stunned blonde back to reality as she moved the small table out of their way and grabbed her around her bare waist pulling her closer so she was almost on her lap. The brunette pulled back slightly. "So I do believe we need another hand to complete the game. After all there's still something you need to remove."

Bernie moved quickly to pull Serena on her lap before kissing her again with a little more force this time. She disconnected their mouths making a trail up the Serena's neck towards her ear before murmuring hotly: "My hand is the only one you'll need." 

The blonde trailed her hand up Serena's thigh and traced around the patterned lace slipping her fingertips underneath. Bernie was rewarded with a soft moan and found herself being pulled up to her feet as her lover disengaged from their position. "Okay Major you've convinced me. C'mon let's go upstairs and play a different game entirely."

 

Bernie didn't need telling twice. She let Serena take her hand and followed her, admiring the view from behind, her heart thumping in anticipation and excitement. As they neared the stairs Serena turned and tugged at her top guiding her towards the wall and began an assault on her mouth. Bernie moaned into their kiss and felt her rush of arousal as her mouth was invaded with the brunette's tongue seeking out her own in a duel. They stopped only to remove the army medic's top and bra, flinging them carelessly aside as they revelled in the feel of their bodies coming together. Hands found homes in hair and on smalls of backs, lips connected with necks followed by nips and soothing tongue movements all accompanied by a soundtrack of moans and gasps. 

Serena found herself being turned so she became the object of desire pinned to the wall bringing her back to the present. "Bernie, darling, let's finish this somewhere more comfortable." 

The blonde placed a delicate kiss on her lover as she picked her up smiling smugly at Serena's gasp. She carried her up the stairs stopping once she'd reached the bedroom and placed her to her feet gently. What she didn't expect was Serena sitting on the edge of the bed tugging her forwards by her skinny jeans and undoing them to peel them off all at once.

"Someone's eager."

"I told you, I need some company in my disrobed state" replied Serena smiling up at Bernie.

A flush of arousal went through the blonde's body as she remembered just what activity they'd been doing downstairs to get in this situation and she pushed her lover flat on the bed and removed her pants before disposing of her own. Serena let out a small moan as she saw Bernie appear completely nude in front of her and she then moaned louder as her medic lay on top of her. 

"Like what you see Ms Campbell?"

"Shut up and kiss me" came the reply as Serena smiled up at Bernie with a dark look in her eyes.

Bernie resumed kissing Serena and they moved against each other, their bodies sending shockwaves through both of them; the way their legs tangled together, the way their breasts rubbed together their nipples teasing one another in their own battle for supremacy. Bernie ran her hand down Serena's side and caught every gasp between kisses. She let her fingertips slide between her legs and tickled the inside of her thighs stopping just before they reached her growing heat. 

Serena ground her hips upwards signalling to Bernie her want, her need. The blonde held the key to calming the inferno that burned between her legs and she was desperate for the release she knew she could give her. 

Bernie trailed her kisses down Serena's neck and stopped the teasing dipping her fingertips inside the ever growing pool of arousal and began to slowly circle her clit. Serena threw her head back from the sensations of her neck being kissed and Bernie's unrelentingly fingers. Bernie, spurred on from the moans falling from her lover's mouth, picked up the pace and began to use two fingers to pleasure Serena's clit growing in hardness and sensitivity by the second. She took a nipple on her mouth and began sucking and nipping gently always soothing with a gentle lick. 

As she listened to Serena's breathing becoming more laboured she kissed down her body and replaced her fingers with her tongue determined to taste the sweet release she was so desperate to give to Serena. And she didn't have to wait long, as she licked and sucked on her clit Serena cried out and her whole body shook with the power of the orgasm that overtook her. Bernie stayed between her legs until she stilled and then made her way back to face her, kissing every part of her body as she went. 

Bernie smiled down at her fellow medic and saw the heat in her eyes just before she was being kissed so hard she couldn't react to being flipped over so Serena was pushing her weight down onto her. 

"Mmm well hello there I thought I'd worn you out" said Bernie as she looked up.

"No chance Major, not when such a fine specimen such as yourself is in my bed" replied Serena winking as she began an assault on Bernie's neck.

She felt her army medic moving underneath her and the vibrations of her moans on her tongue as she ran it down the muscled neck presenting itself to her. She wasted no time in finding the throbbing wetness between Bernie's legs and there was certainly no complaints from the army medic whose moans were getting louder and more pronounced by each second that Serena was touching her. 

Bernie pulled the brunette's head from her neck and connected their lips together as she ground up against her expressing her want through her invasion of Serena's mouth with her tongue. She cried out suddenly as Serena pushed two fingers inside her. 

"Fuck!"

Serena took one of Bernie's hands and laced her fingers between hers before kissing her again as she picked up the pace. The moans and groans that were falling from Bernie's mouth were enough to spur Serena on further and she continued with her fingers and grazed her mouth down Bernie's collarbone biting softly as she made her way to take a hard nipple in her mouth, tugging it gently between her teeth. She felt Bernie arch at this and repeated the action. This was enough to tip her blonde over the edge and she thrashed about underneath her as she cried out then stilled.

Serena gently extracted herself and lay down beside Bernie resting her head on her chest.  
"We are doing that again Fraulein" whispered the army medic as she put her arm around Serena and they drifted off in a blissful sleep.


End file.
